Ben 10: The Rule of the Forever King
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Follow Up to the One Shot. A bit more comedy but a bit more responsibility


**Ben 10: The Rule of the Forever King**

**Important notes: I do not own Ben 10 or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

**This is a sequel for my previous Fanfiction: Ben 10 the Saddest Clown, please no flamers.**

**I wrote this for people to enjoy; I appreciate any positive feedback regarding my stories.**

**This story is shown from the perspective of a dimension traveling OC.**

I chuckled to myself after regaling Paradox, Max, Ben and Rook from my story and my joke involving Ben and Pakmar just hours before. I handed the Plumbers a bottle of water each while heading over to get some food, cause I'm not going to eat that still living tentacle stew that Max calls a meal slithering down my gullet.

Rook asked me "Are there any other Universes that have Ben as the hero and not the villain?" I honestly replied "Well there was one that seemed okay but it seemed drastic during my stay there. But in all honesty Rook…I'm not sure how and where to place it." Rook looked at me in an unusual way, Paradox had left because he had business involving time travel and different dimensions, Max left trying to iron out the damages with Pakmar.

I began to tell Rook about that universe; the streets were clean, aliens and people were going about their business in peace, I noticed that around Bellwood I noticed that the Forever Knights Logo was merged with the symbol of the Omnitrix. Over in a television store was Will Harangue _giving _praise to the Forever King in his lifelong rule over the Solar System; I could hardly believe that Harangue is giving praise to someone instead of tarnishing Ben's reputation…but who is this Forever King? Enoch, Chadwick, Driscoll? In any case, if The Forever King is in charge it's nothing but trouble. I asked for a newspaper at the stand and noticed the date: Thirty years ahead in the future!

Rook asked "How did you travel to the future? I thought that you could only dimension travel."

I explained to him "I can only dimension travel where and when the barrier is weakest, that result sends me teleporting in the past, future or present. It's not a trait I enjoy but it makes for great stories." I continued:

So in any case I tried to find Ben, Gwen and Kevin but I was found by Forever Knights who approached me and commanded that I follow them, I sighed and said "No matter where I go, I'm always getting caught by one authority or another. Okay, okay I'll go..." the knights nodded and lead me towards a Plumber's van, but I needed to say this: "Oh by the way…WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" pointing in a different direction they looked, distracted while I ran away from the van into the nearby alley. They chased me while I dodged them but I got punched in the head by a metal fist knocking me out instantly. I blacked out then re-awoke in front of this vast headquarters, the insides were styled with Plumber computers and multiple Forever Knights and aliens…not that I minded about the equality between the FK and aliens but it seemed to make me…uneasy, I didn't know if any of them would start a rebellion between each other or not. The knight who knocked me out removed his helm, it was Kevin! He'd aged well working with the forever knights except that he bore an "X" shaped scar on his chin and long black hair. "Oh snap…Kevin 11K?" I gasped; Kevin looked at me with confusion, the knight behind me unsheathed his dagger underneath my neck and threatened me "How _dare_ you speak to Lord Levin like that! My Lord may I remove his tongue?" Rook looked at me saying "I guess he was unsuccessful." Indicating that I still had my tongue, I nodded at him, laughing with him. I carried on:

"Stop! The King wishes him unharmed." Kevin spoke strictly, I exhaled sharply in relief. Kevin pulled me up and escorted me towards the King's Throne Room; inside was the King's Guard, a sorceress, an armoured woman and the King.

"BEN? LOVE A DUCK! YOU'RE THE FOREVER KING?!" I yelled in surprise, thus earning me a punch in the gut from Kevin. "Kevin, enough!" Ben ordered while maintaining a stern look. Kevin returned at knight like pose while the Sorceress went over to Kevin. "Gwen? Dang…You and Kevin finally tied the knot?" Gwen blasted me to the wall using magic. "Gwendolyn, Cease!" Ben ordered but understood why she did it. "Sorry…Gwendolyn…" I groaned trying to get back up. Ben came over to me to see if I was a spy or a threat. "Release him, I want to speak alone." The King's Guard did so and left Gwendolyn, Kevin, Ben, the armoured woman and I alone in that room. "Sorry about that. But have to keep up appearances." Gwendolyn apologised lifting me up. Kevin slapped my back grinning; Ben smiled aside the armoured woman I asked "Is she Ben's wife? So…you four have kids yet or do I owe Blukic and Driba five quid each?" the four seemed embarrassed but smiled. Gwendolyn and Kevin showed a picture of their son Devlin, Ben and the armoured woman who addressed herself as Diane showed a picture of their twins: Penelope and Finn. I smiled "Pen and Finn Ten, really? That's funny. No disrespect." Ben smiled while his hand was upon his sword hilt. "So…who are you?" Ben asked. I answered "Fade, mutant traveller of dimensions. And winner of ten quid from Blukic and Driba ha-ha."

I went over to the rubbish bins with mine and Rook's empty lunch trays and ordering another round of chilli fries. Rook and I tucked into the chilli fries while Ben took Psyphon away to Plumber Head-Quarters. "So what happened during your time in the Forever King Ben universe?" Rook asked.

"I'll tell you…hmmm, these chips are good…" Rook looked at me funny I told him "I'm from England; fries are called chips over there." Rook nodded with understanding and let me continue.

They smiled and showed me the contents of the Forever Knights/ Plumber base. The armoury, the training academy and the people who worked there; Ben revealed that he wielded Ascalon (Azmuth's Sword), the power of the Daigon and the Ultimatrix. He revealed that he only uses Ascalon as a precaution for major disasters, like the universe being in danger and uses the Ultimatrix for the most part (but since Earth has been under control of the Plumbers and Forever Knights it's been like Vilgaxia…not really true freedom, but it's peaceful).

I was about to ask about Max, but Albedo made an uninvited interruption along with Billy Billions trying to grab the Ultimatrix, Ben managed to keep Albedo (who transformed into Swampfire) at bay using Big Chill, while I was keeping Billions grounded, but I couldn't help feel that this was a distraction to something bigger. Gwendolyn and Kevin raced to the Armoury to ensure Ascalon was still there, unfortunately it wasn't…it was stolen; Albedo and Billions were just the distraction. The thief raced out with Ascalon on his person Kevin and Gwendolyn tried to stop him but were unsuccessful, their strength was repelled knocking them out. The thief walked up to Gwendolyn and spoke softly: "Ah…lovely Gwen, you're mine again." I teleported to Gwendolyn's location and saw the thief using black energy on her draining her strength:

"Darkstar…" Rook interrupted but he had full right to, I nodded looking at him, "Be right back, bathroom break." Rook left to go. I remained with the water bottles and thought about what had happened in that dimension, until Rook came back I replayed the scenes over in my mind…curse this photographic memory.

When Rook returned, I carried on with the story: Ben and I tried to attack Darkstar but his power became amplified greatly because of the sword, Ben transformed into Ultimate Swampfire to get the upper hand and I flanked around his blind spots striking him where I could. Darkstar revealed his face as Michael Morningstar, showing he was returned to full strength.

"Gwendolyn…? Ben dreaded, Darkstar unveiled Gwendolyn weakened and hurt, Kevin roared and smashed Darkstar to the ground, but he managed to use its energies to protect himself. Ben roared and used a tunnelling explosion on Darkstar scorching his face. Darkstar had his face scorched on his left hand side making him grimace in anger; I tapped on Darkstar's shoulder when he turned and I yelled "What the heck is that?!" punching him in the face and stealing Ascalon then Ben and Kevin punched Darkstar knocking him backwards, but by accident he fell onto Ascalon impaling through his heart. Kevin saw Gwendolyn and raced towards her Ben saw Diane and was consulted by her for neither of them had killed a person before…but with me…it was different; I've killed before, but only as a last resort, ONLY as a last resort. As I dropped Darkstar, Ben knew what he must do…he told me this: "All this time we thought we were helping people, protecting them, saving them, giving them a future, but we've been blind…so blind." Diane placed her arms around her husband to comfort him, Azmuth appeared to take the sword back but also Ben asked him to take the Ultimatrix away and destroy it. While Azmuth agreed Gwendolyn and Kevin appeared to see King Ben become just Ben Tennyson again, I spoke up saying there must always be a Ben Ten; with that Azmuth gave Ben a new Omnitrix, the one Azmuth wanted to give Ben thirty years ago. While accepting it Ben decreed that the Forever Knights are to disband and join the Plumbers, while the groups grumbled in disbelief they agreed to the terms. I pulled out Ascalon out of Darkstar's back to return it to Azmuth, after thanking me he disappeared, back to Galvan Mark II. I bid a farewell to Ben, Diane, Kevin and Gwendolyn thanking them for the adventure…but I also told them "You did what you thought was right, you've protected this universe in your own way, you've done your best; but now it's time for the next generation. Pass on the torch." I left with a smile, they waved goodbye. But sometimes I wonder if that universe will heal.

Rook and Ben sat down listening as I concluded the story; both of them had no idea on how difficult I've had it. Ben asked how many powers I had and I answered: Peak Human Strength, Dimension Travelling, Eidetic Memory, Teleportation and a Healing Factor. Rook questioned me "If you have a healing factor, then your tongue would've grown back wouldn't it?" I nodded and explained "Yeah but it would've hurt." Ben also asked if any of them would remember me I answered: "No, whenever I leave a universe the memory of me fades but the things that I have done remain, thus my alias." Ben nodded his head in understanding

Then in front of us a Plumber stood and asked me my name, I answered back and he said: "Got him." Then from out of nowhere over fifty Plumbers appeared saying I was under arrest!

I defensively exclaimed "Hey, that lady at the Bar said she was twenty seven, I even checked!" the Plumbers were confused and the first one stuttered "wh-what…? What, no! We're here because you've been affecting different universes with your presence, not because of you flirting with Magister Rhea!" "That was it, Rhea! Oh…ok it's a fair cop but erm…just one thing, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" the Plumbers looked to the direction of where I was pointing and I teleported in a different direction.

I yelled to Ben and Rook "Guys, if you want more stories come find me! I'll be around!" Ben and Rook gave me the thumbs up while the Plumbers scrambled to my location. "Well, YIPE AGAIN!" as I teleported away from my potential captors.

**Epilogue**

Well if some of you are wondering about the other universe, don't worry about it, Earth has become less like Vilgaxia and more like Earth, Ben Gwendolyn, Kevin and Diane are taking their retirements in relaxation, their children took up the mantles of Defenders of Earth. And as for me…well I found Magister Rhea and she was glad to go out for another drink with me again…just as soon as I get these handcuffs off! (Which I do ha-ha)

**Well this is my Fanfiction everyone. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as I have writing it, please leave reviews.**

**Thank You All.**


End file.
